


Traditions

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Easter, Gen, Holidays, Humor, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is confused. Naturally, he goes to Dean for an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sycophantastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts).



“Dean.”

Dean looked up from unjamming his gun to see Cas looking at him. “Yeah?”

“Why are there caricatures of rabbits festooned on doorways?”

Dean blinks, then realizes. “Guess it must be getting close to Easter.”

Cas frowns. “Easter has nothing to do with rabbits. And why are there baskets filled with unnaturally-colored artificial grass and eggs?”

“I told you, dude, it’s Easter.” And why the hell has Cas decided he’s the one to go to for all his questions about humanity? Dean has no clue why there are rabbits and eggs on Easter. There just _are._

“Easter is the celebration of Christ’s resurrection,” Cas says, and Dean didn’t realize it was possible to sound pompous and confused at the same time.

Dean sighs. “Different Easter, dude.”

Cas frowns again, about to protest, and Dean does what he should have done at the beginning of this conversation. “Ask Sam.” Because his brother is a font of useless geeky knowledge and is sure to know.

Cas nods, and when Sam gets back from the latest takeout run he asks him.

Dean tunes out his brother’s gabble about conversion and vestiges of pagan fertility rituals. He doesn’t need to know.


End file.
